A birthday present
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Roxanne's birthday is coming and Megamind want to give her a really special gift. My first fanfic in English.


_That's my first fanfic in English. I still can't believe that I was able to write that! I asked a friend to help me a bit to make sure my English was good enough to publish it. _

_I don't own the charaters or anything from Dreamworks. _

* * *

><p>The job of a hero isn't always easy. It's quite exciting when you are in the action, but between the good deeds, time seems to be longer. As a super-villain, Megamind was used to taking those moments to find new plans against his rival, Metroman. Now that he had reformed, all he had to think about was new ways to use his old evil inventions. And, of course, there was Roxanne. They were a couple, all right, but they had to begin a new relationship, because their previous meetings were based on a lie.<p>

One day that Megamind was checking old blueprints, Minion came in, completely agitated.

''Sir! Sir! That's terrible!'', exclaimed Minion.

''What? A new villain has appeared?'', asked the blue alien.

''No. It's about Roxanne!'', answered his fish friend.

''A new villain appeared and copied my genius habit to abduct Roxanne?''

''No! She's fine. I met her at the doughnut shop and, and...''

''Stop turning in circle in your bowl and speak!'', growled Megamind.

''She told me that tomorrow is her birthday!'', finally said Minion.

''Her bird-day, you say? But she didn't tell me about that important piece of information!'', exclaimed Megamind.

''In fact, I think she did, Sir. She said that she was wondering what gift you would give her.''

''Ah yes... now that you mention it... I was thinking about the modifications to do on the Brainbots, and I vaguely remember something about a present...''

Megamind froze for a second. He had just realised that he didn't pay enough attention when Roxanne talked. Then, he began to scream and run in circle, waving his thin arms in the air, panicked, because he didn't know what to give his precious girlfriend. He abruptly stopped and looked at his friend.

''Minion! What should I do? I can't go and ask her what she wants!'', exclaimed Megamind.

''Why not, sir?'', asked his friend.

''Because... because, it will not be a surprise anymore! And I still have time to find the perfect gift,'' replied the genius, not wanting to admit his fault to Roxanne.

''How about flowers, Sir?''

''Flow-wers? I don't think she wants flow-wers after Titan's attempt to seduce her.''

''Why not chocolate, then?''

''No, Minion, it's so... cliché. I have to findsomethingg else... Something... amazing that only my fabulous brain could find. Maybe...''

''What about a ...''

''Silence, Minion, I'm thinking!''

Minion stopped talking, his mouth still opened, and waited patiently for his chance to speak again.

''Ah! I know! I'm going to offer her something she always wished to have! The surprise will be fantastic!''

''What are you going to buy her, sir?''

Megamind looked toward the fish and said:

''Who said that I would buy her something? I can use my incredible mind to create the perfect gift! Come Minion, we have work to do!''

Roxanne was preparing herself to go to work, wondering what surprises her birthday would bring in her life, when someone knocked on the door. Through the peephole, she saw that it was Megamind. He seemed more excited than usual. She smiled and opened the door.

''Hello Megamind,'' said the reporter.

''Ollo my sweet Roxanne,'' said Megamind smoothly, his hands hidden in his back.

''What are you hiding?'', asked Roxanne, trying to look over the shoulders of her boyfriend. Unable to wait longer, he stormed inside her apartment and put the package right under her nose.

''Happy bird-day!'', exclaimed Megamind, his eyes and smile were bright with joy.

''Oh! You thought about it! I thought you weren't listening when I talked about it,'' answered his girlfriend.

''You're right, I wasn't list- No, I mean. Yes! I was listening to what you said. It just didn't seem like I was.''

''Nice save, Megamind,'' she replied with a feeling of déjà vu.

Roxanne took the package. It was well wrapped, in a sparkling blue paper with a big silver ribbon.

''Nice wrapping paper!'', commented the sassy lady.

''It's Minion's gift. He's better than me for that kind of thing,'' admitted the new hero of Metro City.

''I'll thank him when I'll see him next time at the doughnut shop,'' answered the reporter.

''Oh? You see him often?''

''Yes, almost everyday.''

''I will have a talk with him about that,'' mumbled Megamind, a bit jealous of his friend's luck.

''I wonder what's in this box,'' said Roxanne with anticipation, pretending she didn't hear the comment.

''I never gave a present before, so I hope it will please you,'' said the genius.

Roxanne stopped before opening the package and looked at Megamind, surprised.

''You never did?''

''No. I never had any friend, or girlfriend before, so...''

''But Minion is your friend, you should give him a gift too. I'm sure he would like it.''

''Nah! Minion doesn't want a gift. He has me as his friend and master, it is worth more than any gift in the world!''

''Megamind, Minion is your best friend and your family. You should think a bit more about him.''

''I'll think about that later,'' said the blue alien with a dismissing gesture. ''Now, open your gift!'' Megamind was looking like a kid, with his expectant expression. Roxanne smiled and continued to open the box.

The content wasn't anything Roxanne would have thought. She was so surprised that she froze for a second.

''So? Do you like it?'' Excitement was still in his voice. Then, it seemed to change to doubt, when she didn't answer.

''You don't like it?'' whimpered the hero.

She looked back at him with big eyes. A bright smile appeared on her lips.

''Oh yes, I like it!''

She took the object and left the box on the table near her. She held her gift at her eye level, looking closely at all the details.

''Wow. My own De-Gun! What a wonderful present! Thank you! '' exclaimed Roxanne, impressed.

She gave a big hug to Megamind who regained his childish happiness.

Megamind proudly explained what it could do while Roxanne was taking some poses with her new weapon.

''It has all the same powers of my personal De-Gun, except for the Death ray. You won't need that fonction, because it's too evil. I changed it a bit to make it small enough to fit in your purse. I'm sure you would have prefer a bigger weapon, but it wouldn't have been easy for you to carry it everywhere. Oh! And I carved a bird-day message for you on it.''

Roxanne looked down at the weapon. It had indeed the usual functions, like De-hydrate, De-moralize and De-stroy. Then, on the hilt, among the decorative patterns, she saw an inscription: 'Happy bird-day, Roxanne. With all my love, Megamind.'

Smiling and touched by such a nice gift, she hugged him again and kissed him with passion. She felt him melt in her arms.

''Now... if anyone wants to kidnap you... or hurt you... you will be able to... defend yourself,'' murmured Megamind, fumbling to put his ideas together, when she let him go.

''You don't want to come to my rescue anymore?'', asked the brunette, with a false hurt expression.

''You're the strongest and most courageous woman I know, Roxanne. I can save you anytime you wish, but I want you to be always safe, even if I'm not near you. Especially when I'm not near you. I grew up in a prison. I know what criminals can do. And since you are a very nosy reporter, always in the action scene, and that your boyfriend is the incredibly handsome hero of Metrocity, I know you will be in danger sooner or later. With this, you'll be able to protect yourself anytime, anywhere,'' answered Megamind.

''You really think that I have all those qualities?''

''Yes, you have! And you are really intelligent too! After all, you have been able to turn a super-villain into a hero! Into a superhero, as a matter of fact. And that's quite a feat, in itself, don't you think, Miss Ritchi?'' said the genius, with a playful tone.

''You're right. Thank you, Megamind. I will bring it with me everywhere. I would gladly stay in your company longer, but I have to go to work.''

''Call in sick! Stay with me for your bird-day,'' he replied, impulsively. ''I can train you to use your new laser gun! And maybe we could... kiss again?'' He lean back to kiss her again, blushing slightly, surprised by his own boldness. He stopped when he felt the point of the laser gun on his chin.

''I would like to spend the day with you too, but I have to go to work, now. Why not go a restaurant tonight and have a nice evening together?'', she said, suavely.

''Oh? You like to have power, don't you?'' A playful gleam shone in his eyes.

''Oh yes. I do,'' she answered back, a mischievous smile on her face.

''But I don't want to wait. And you wouldn't dare shoot your magnificent boyfriend, would you?'', he added with confident smile.

''Oh? You think so?'', inquired Roxanne.

And without hesitation, she fired at him. Megamind didn't even have time to react. On the ground, a small blue cube fell.

''For all the times you've kidnapped me, I'm the one who's going to kidnap you today. And that way, we'll be able to be close to each other all day.''

Smiling, she took the small cube, put it carefully in her purse with the gun and went to her job humming, happy with her new gift and her first kidnapping.


End file.
